


Monsters Such as Us

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunson will not lie to Simon, even if the truth is terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters Such as Us

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved Petrigoff, and "Betty" gave me some fic inspiration.

The ice was all around him, filling him on both the inside and out. How much longer would it be before there was no Simon left of him? The math was hard, and Hunson was having a hard time figuring it out. It seemed that one moment he was sure that he had the answer, and the next he was struggling to work out the numbers.

Marceline still adored him, and Hunson would admit that he was certainly a good man. He had gotten little Marcie safely back home, and in return he had offered Simon a place to stay. The Nightosphere was not the world's prettiest place, but it wasn't like the Upper World was either. From what Simon had described of it, the place was a living nightmare, even worse than where Hunson ruled over. Now that had to be bad.

Simon held the crown in his blue hands, biting his lip every few moments. The temperature in the room had fallen, though Hunson remained silent.

"Do you think that you could bring her, Betty, back?" The way he stood hunched over and the desperate plea in his voice truly made him look pathetic. He was helpless to stop the evil taking over him. "Can't you please bring me back my princess?"

Yet Hunson couldn't be angry at him; it was reasonable for him to want her back.

Still, Hunson did not have the power to do so.

"I'm sorry." Hunson folded his arms. "I'm so sorry, Simon. This place we're in may be a hell, but it's not a land of the dead. It's for monsters, demons like me."

Soon enough, he would fit right in.

"I'm so sorry, Simon." Hunson looked down to his feet. "If I could bring her back, I would; believe me, there are people who I wish that I could bring back as well."


End file.
